custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Alphanovum
The Toa Alphanovum are an elite Toa team from Primordius Magna History Around 78 AKT, as Narcisca began his rise, hundreds of matoran were captured from Arcajax Academy of Soldiers and enslaved by Nalek The matoran were forced to mine for the Great Toa stone, an artifact of great power. The stone was found by Magnon and Linelva, who with the help of Nalihki, were able t escape with the stone. The two matoran and the Toa then proceeded to liberate the matoran and verthrow the slave drivers. Before either side could win, the were set upon by a Bathgohl withc devoured the surviving slave drivers and matoran alike. Magnon, along the six other surviving matoran, Linelva, Romulus, Imperalux, Shanohn, Ferrum and Sadran, climbed into a stone tunnel to escape the Bathgohl. However, the tunnel led to the room where Magnon had witnessed Nalihki (under Narcisca's influence) summon the Bathgohl. Ferrum betrayed the six other matoran, bringing forth the Great Toa Stone, and Presenting it to Narcsica. Narcisca then uses the Toa stone to awaken the Kraahkatoa robot, thus gaining a new body. However, acting on its own volition, the Great Toa Stone then turned Magnon, Shanohn, Linelva, Romulus, Sadran and Imperalux into toa. Magnon, along with his six comrades fought Narcisca in a brief but furious battle that cumulated in Narcisca's encasing in crystalline protodermis. As the six toa made their escape, they came upon Turaga Ramus whom directed them towards the surface of the Primordius Magna Underworld. Escape from the UnderworldEdit Unbeknownst to any of them, Makuta Kronaxx had created an army of Rahksi-va, and was planning an ambush. As Magnon, Ramus, and the six toa were nearing the surface, they were set upon by Kronaxx ad his rahkshi. Kronaxx attempted to steal the Great Toa Stone for himself, but was thwarted by the combined efforts of Magnon, Shanohn, Imperalux, Linelva, Sadran, Romulus, and Ramus. Romulus, utilizing his elemental Sonics powers, caused the rock lining the cave wall to collapse, trapping Kronaxx and his Rahkshi-va. Magnon then activated his Kadin, the great Mask of Flight, and used it to save himself, the five other toa, and Ramus. Narrowly escaping the collapsing stone passageway behind them, Magnon and his six comrades found themselves back on the island of Arcajax. The six toa, along with Ramus, then proceeded up to the Order of Kentis Nui headquarters in order to inform them of Narcisca's plan to rise. Upon arrival, Magnon was giving a brief resting time before receiving a summons to an Order of Kentis Nui Council of War. At first, the council was unable to agree upon what measures should be taken to stop Narcisca's rise, and what should be done with the Great Toa Stone. Following the council's conclusion, the Toa waited anxiously for Narcisca's arrival. To occupy the time, and to prepare for combat, the Toa each selected their Toa tools. Magnon, disliking his blade, forged a Semi-automatic rifle that later became known as the AC-44 Cobrax. Magnon quickly mastered use of this firearm, learning to utilize it to channel his elemental abilities. A few days later, Bathgohl demons were spotted north of the Arcajax base, marking the beginning of Narcisca's rise. Magnon and the many soldiers of the Order of Kentis Nui responded at once. A long drawn-out battle followed, cumulating in the retreat of the Bathgohl. However, Narcisca himself appeared amidst the fighters. Turaga Ramus used the Great Toa Stone to send Narcisca back to the underworld, but unfortunately was fatally wounded by the Lord of the Dead. Following the victory, a funeral was held for the fallen turaga Team members *Shanohn (Unofficial leader) *Magnon (Field equipment specialist) *Linelva *Imperalux *Romulus *Sadran Category:Toa Teams Category:Organizations Category:Servants and Allies of the Order of Kentis Nui